It's Goin' Down
"It's Goin' Down" is a single credited to turntablists The X-Ecutioners featuring Mike Shinoda and Joseph Hahn. It appears on the X-Ecutioners 2002 debut album Built From Scratch. While the song is foremost credited to the X-Ecutioners, it was written and performed primarily by Shinoda and Hahn of the band Linkin Park. It was also produced by Shinoda. The song includes samples of the Xzibit song "Year 2000" and Linkin Park's demo tracks "Step Up" and "Dedicated." During the DJ scratching of the song's bridge, one can clearly hear the phrase "X-Men 'bout to blast off worldwide", X-Men being the former name of the X-Ecutioners which was changed to avoid copyright infringement. "It's Goin' Down" peaked at number 85 on the Billboard Hot 100, number 13 on the Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart and number 29 on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. Linkin Park performed "It's Goin' Down" often in 2002 - 2004. They also collaborated with Snoop Dogg in one performance in which he said a few verses from "Gin and Juice." Music video The music video for "It's Goin' Down" also features Linkin Park's Rob Bourdon on drums, Dave Farrell on bass, and Static-X's Wayne Static on guitar; although, they were not included in the recorded song. Linkin Park guitarist Brad Delson and vocalist Chester Bennington can also be spotted, as well as other well-known musicians. "It's Goin' Down" also has various camera effects like Shinoda, the song's sole vocalist, leaving one side of the screen and immediately returning from the other. He also repeatedly slaps the side of the camera, causing a slight vibrating impact effect. Lyrics X-ecutioners Watch them flee... watch them flee Rap rap rap up Watch them flee Hip-Hop hits And you do it like this It's going down The rhythm projects 'round the next sound Reflects the complex hybrid dialect now Detects the mesh of many elements compressed down The melting pot of a super-futuresque style The combination of vocal caress With lungs the gasp for breath From emotional stress With special effects And a distorted collage Carefully lodged between beats of rhythmic barrage It's going down The logical progression on the timeline The seperation narrowed down to a fine line To blur the edges so they blend together properly Take you on an audible odyssey Now it's going down A logical progression on the timeline The seperation narrowed down to a fine line To blur the edges so they blend together properly Take you on an audible odyssey Now it's going down Put it out for the world to see LP and X-Men to the 10th degree (It's goin down) Nobody in the world is safe When we melt down the wax in your record crate (It's going down) Once again it is Composed sentences All together venomous The four elements of natural force Projected daily through the sound of the source Everybody on board as we blend The sword with the pen The mightiest the weapons Swinging right from the chin To elevate of mental states Long gone with the wind To defend men from shoddy imitation pretends It's going down Style assimilation readily Trekking through the weaponry Of the pure pedigree Cleverly seeing through whatever is ahead of me Whatever the weather be We invent the steadily It's going down sub-terrestrial high I rhyme regiment that's calling the shots Exectution of colloborative plots Ready to bring the seperation of style to a stop Put it out for the world to see LP and X-Men to the 10th degree (It's goin down) Nobody in the world is safe When we melt down the wax in your record crate (It's going down) It's going down The logical progression on the timeline The seperation narrowed down to a fine line To blur the edges so they blend together properly Take you on an audible odyssey Now it's going down A logical progression on the timeline The seperation narrowed down to a fine line To blur the edges so they blend together properly Take you on an audible odyssey Now it's going down X-men 'bout to blast off world wide Yo it's a request only X-men 'bout to blast off world wide It's built from scratch Album in stores soon 'Bout to blast off world wide And you do it like this Just like this Put put...put it up I said it goes like this And you do it like this It's going down Put put...put it up I said it goes like this And you do it like this It's going down Like this Like this Like this Like this Like this Category:Linkin Park songs